1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting method of a single core electric wire to a stranded electric wire by which the single core electric wire having one core wire covered with an insulating coat part is connected to the stranded electric wire having a twisted wire formed by twisting a plurality of element wires which is covered with an insulating coat part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, as a method for connecting together two electric wires having metal wires covered with an insulating coat part, a method is known that the metal wires are exposed by peeling respectively the insulating coat parts of end parts of the electric wires to connect together the exposed metal wires by using a joint terminal. As the joint terminal used in this connecting method, what is called a pressure attaching terminal is mainly used in which pressure attaching pieces are respectively attached under pressure to the metal wires of the electric wires. For instance, PTL 1 proposes a connecting method of a single core electric wire to a stranded electric wire in which the single core electric wire having one core wire (refer it to as a single core wire, hereinafter) covered with an insulating coat part is connected to the stranded electric wire having a twisted wire formed by twisting a plurality of element wires which is covered with an insulating coat part by using a joint terminal as a pressure attaching terminal.
In the joint terminal disclosed in the PTL 1, an end face of the single core wire and an end face of the twisted wire are arranged to face each other in the joint terminal having at least two caulking pieces and caulked by the two caulking pieces to connect the single core electric wire to the stranded electric wire.